highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferretmask
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Ferretmask is a short furred seal-point Siamese cat with periwinkle blue eyes. He's pretty confident and flirty, along with being stubborn and impulsive. He currently resides in SkyClan warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Siamese(father & mother) Description: Ferretmask is a seal point Siamese with light blue eyes. Palette: : = Base (#e8e5da) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (##1c0a01) : = Eyes (#b1dff9) : = Inner Ears (#5D494B) : = Nose (#0c0400) : = Tongue (#f4a4c0) : = Pawpads (#d8b3c0) Voice: Ferretmask has a very convincing, smooth, honeyed voice. His voice is of average pitch. (Ryan McCarten) Scent: He smells like cinnamon and pine trees. Gait: Ferretmask walks in a confident stride, reflective of his personality. 'Personality' Ferretmask is rather confident and clever, along with being very caring. He is a bit flirty, but he does put a lot of time and thought into his remarks. He's stubborn and impulsive, always going for his gut feeling, even if that choice was clearly wrong. 'Traits' * +''' 'quick-witted -' Ferretmask is known to think and respond rapidly, not hesitating. * '''+ charming-''' Ferretmask is very charming, always looking for an opportunity to please and captivate other cats. * '''± flirty -''' At any chance he'll get, Ferretmask will throw out a pick-up line or flirt often with any cat he sees. * '''± stubborn-''' Ferretmask is very stubborn. Even if there is no reason to do so, he'll go for his first choice unless someone he trusts can convince him otherwise, which even then is difficult. * '''− envious -' Ferretmask can get very bitter and jealous if someone has something he doesn't have, whether that something be a skil, achievement, or a possession. * −''' 'impulsive-' Ferretmask will often foolishly make decisions without forethought, which can end up badly. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Not being good enough **Due to his father being very strict and harsh with him with his training, Ferretmask has a fear of not being good enough 'History' 'Kithood' Clan:'''Kittypet/Rogue '''Cats Involved: Aimee/Wildfur, Beantown/Eaglestrike, Daisy Mae/Blazekit, Age Range: 0-6 moons *Ferretmask is born as a kittypet with the name Expresso to his parents Aimee and Beantown along with his sister Daisy Mae. *Beantown ventures into the forest, bringing his family with him. He learns about the clans and he decides to make a group of his own.The family settles in a pine forest. Beantown changes his name to Eaglestrike, Aimee changes her name to Wildfur, and they change Expresso's and Daisy Mae's names to Ferretkit and Blazekit. 'Rogue Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Eaglestrike Age Range: 6-16 moons *Ferretkit is apprenticed and his mentor is his father, Eaglestrike. *Ferretpaw is often overworked and by his father during training, making Ferretpaw dislike the group and Eaglestrike. *Ferretpaw is made into a warrior and is now Ferretmask. *Ferretmask gets sick of his father and his father's group and leaves, much to the shock of his family. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Ferretmask finds SkyClan's tunnels and joins SkyClan. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Ferretmask's former kittypet owners were bakers, which is why he smells like cinnamon. *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category: ~TheFallenFate~ Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior